


In My Darkest Nightmares (I Will Rush To You)

by Illyrianwitchling



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Kingdom of Ash Spoilers, Nightmares, Tumblr Prompt, a dream within a dream, and that man is Dorian, kind of spoilers, manon cares about man, manorian-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: The faster she moved, the faster she'd get there and hopefully save him. There weren't many things in her life she was sure of. Losing Dorian, he was the other half to her soul. The day to her night. If he… no, she couldn't think it. The mere thought weighed heavily on her, like an anchor pulling her down, down into the great ocean.
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742638
Kudos: 16





	In My Darkest Nightmares (I Will Rush To You)

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/50006909338/in/dateposted/)   
> 
> 
> Tumblr request by LadyWitchling  
> "I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you're okay"

She stood in his bed-chamber. Everything seemed so still and silent. No breeze pushing past the opened windows blowing through the curtains. Manon stood in place in the shadows unable to move as she watched a figured clothed head to toe in black. Blending into the surroundings and moving with such fluidity, she hardly registered its movements. The dark figure rose a blade over him. Manon could only watch, golden eyes in terror and her chest tightening seeing the scene unfold. She called out for him, though her mouth moved no words came. And then she heard it.

The screams. His screams. So loud they ricocheted off the walls in her mind. Sapphire eyes were blown wide in sheer pain and horror. Then there was nothing. Only a still body with no breaths lying lifeless on a bed she knew too well. The metallic, coppery smell of blood filled the air as the scarlet hue seeped into sheets and his undershirt. Glimmering in the moonlight as it dripped onto the carpet below.

Manon jumped up in her bed, biting back a scream that was trying to claw its way up. she'd never felt such a state of panic before. The dream felt too real for her liking. Almost as if she was there. She felt the cool night air as it brushed along her face, in her hair, and tugged at her cloak. His screams of pleas and agony sounded like they were in the room together. She wasn't sure what it meant if anything at all. When it came to Dorian. Her Dorian. She wouldn't risk the chance. Wyrd help whoever lays a hand on him.

Quickly changing into clothes fit for riding, grabbing her crimson cloak as she darted down the halls and to the wyverns. Her boots skidding fast on the stone floors underneath as she rounded each corner. Golden eyes scanning each hall, in wrath and fear. She cared not about how she looked in this state. The only thing that mattered was getting to Rifthold as fast as she could. Perhaps it was a premonition of something to come that Manon herself would be able to prevent. Maybe it was happening now, or soon. The faster she moved, the faster she'd get there and hopefully save him. There weren't many things in her life she was sure of. Losing Dorian, he was the other half to her soul. The day to her night. If he… no, she couldn't think it. The mere thought weighed heavily on her, like an anchor pulling her down, down into the great ocean. 

"Ow," Asterin muttered out, as Manon barreled into her. Manon grabbed her second by the sleeve lifting her, "What's the rush?"

Asterin noted the pained expression on her wing leaders' face. She knew Manon would only harbor that expression for Abraxos or Dorian. She steadied her queen nodding as she did so. Though Asterin wasn't sure what took place. She knew what it was like to love a mortal. Seeing Manon in such a state, she knew time was fleeting.

"Go."

Manon didn't respond. Only nodded in return and then took off down the hall to Abraxos. She didn't notice Asterin disappear into nothingness

Once he was settled and ready for riding. She jumped up in her saddle. Thighs squeezing against him tightly, sweaty palms grasping ahold of him. Abraxos, who would usually huff out in laziness at being awoken in the dead of night, kept steady and focused. He could sense her worries merging with the very air swirling around them. On the outside, Manon seemed the same as always before taking flight. This time he could tell her uneasiness, body trembling as he took off.

"To Dorian. We don't stop." 

Abraxos' wings slapped down. Booming through the night air as he glided to Rifthold. As they soared high above the twinkling night sky she noticed things seemed adrift. The night was still. Dead still only the sounds of wings flapping. She could feel the wind blowing through her moonlit hair, but not the woosh filling her ears as the wyvern pressed on. Her eyes scanned the inky black sky ahead peering into the sparkling darkness for anything amiss. The world around her, the energy felt off. Manon couldn't pinpoint it, only that something was unsettling about the very air around her. Finding nothing out of the ordinary only the eerie silence, Manon shrugged it off as exhaustion. 

A burst of wind from nowhere slamming into them. Manon’s hands on Abraxos slipped, sweaty palms slipping as she tried and tried to hold on with grave desperation. It was to no avail. She was falling, plunging into the darkness of the night. Abraxos seemed to disappear entirely. As her body rushed down at an alarming rate, she could hear his screams ripping through her once more. Some kind of sick joke for his terror to be the last thing she hears in this gods-damned world. Her cape rippled upward flapping in the deathly silence. Suddenly, she was surrounded by thirteen darkened shadows. Asterin appeared in her descent, untamed golden hair falling free and twisting around her. 

She appeared to be glowing, silver light lining her frame as she spoke, “Wake up. Manon wake up.”

Repeating it like a song until her voice changed, becoming deeper and richer, and in state of panic.

“Manon! Wake up” her body was shaking the way it would if someone grabbed you by the arms.

Sorrel, Vesta, and the rest of her thirteen came into view. All saying the same words, his words. And so she did.

Shooting up from the heavy blankets, meeting sapphire eyes so blue they could be ice, his dark hair unkempt from sleep hanging above his brows. His hands grasping on to her arms tightly. Chest rising and falling in a state of panic.

“You were screaming and you wouldn’t open your eyes. You kept screaming my name over and over.” 

Manon looked around the room, her breathing shallow and ragged. She was there in RIfthold, in Dorian’s room. Safe. they were both safe. He was alive breathing in the same air as she was. Not in her horrid dreams where he laid lifeless. An arm hanging over the bedside, blood pooling from his neck as he stared blankly above. No warm smiles or teasing jabs of witchling. No estranged scents were wafting through the air. Still, the witch queen jumped out of bed, grabbing the dagger on the nightstand. Manon moved with a lethal grace through the room. She knew rest wouldn't come until the room and the hall was thoroughly checked. Dorian called after her, she was too focused on the task at hand. Moving as silent as darkness itself, bare feet dancing across the lush carpet with a stealthy grace. The threads of rich fabric brushing against her toes. Her dagger firm within her grasps scouting the bed-chamber leaving no space unchecked. Manon searched behind curtains, the chaise, even under the bed itself. Dorian trailed behind her, palms cooling readying to use his magic at whatever it or who Manon was looking for, He tried saying her name again. She hushed him searching the washroom, looking over the tub they shared earlier that evening. Dorian stood in her way

“Manon what is it?” he questioned, noting the worry and rage brimming in her tired golden. , taking her hand in his bringing his warm, lips to the inside of her wrist pressing a chaste kiss on it, “Tell me”

“I can’t,” responding in a voice that didn’t feel like her own. Her nightmare is still too lively in her mind. Holding his gaze she knew he was here and alive, yet she could vividly picture the lifeless expression, “I have to check the antechamber and the hallway.”

“Why?” Manon sidestepped moving around him Dorian slid in front of her, “ I will freeze that door so you cannot leave. You’re troubled and whatever you're searching for can wait.”

“Not when it deals you,” she confessed, “ If anything happened to you..”

Manon clenched her jaw tight, not meeting his eyes. Her lids closed and she saw it again in fast glances, The pain, screams, his throat tore open, scarlet oozing over down his bed, and her thirteen. Agony struck her deep in the chest and she found herself struggling to breathe. Dorian gentle, yet firm had her sit on the edge of the bed, removing the blade from her hand. Sinking into the mattress, made her think of falling into the darkness. Dorian thought of kneeling to her, they were equals in every way. Instead opting to sit next to her, pulling Manon against his chest.

“We have guards outside the room, two on each end of the hall, and we have us. No one is getting in here.”

He was right. Of course, he was. Between the guards she helped personally select for this hall, herself and Dorian there’d be no way for someone assassin or otherwise to enter these chambers. When she wasn’t here. Her body went rigid at the thought. His arms wound around her tighter kissing the top of her hand.

“What is it?” he pressed again, “Nothing ever troubles you.”

“I-I had a nightmare,” she twisted in his arms,” about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I saw you scream in pain, a blade to your throat blood pooling out,” She told him of waking to only be caught in another nightmare, Of seeing Asterin and her thirteen. She recalled the feeling of falling off Abraxos and hearing Dorian’s screams once more, “ Then you woke me up and I knew this was real and no longer a dream.”

“And you want to search the room to ease your fear,” she nodded, his knuckles brushing against her cheek, “My witchling we are too far up for anyone to sneak in. Even if you were in the Witch Kingdom. I am safe,” as if he knew her one worry, “If it will ease your mind we can search the antechambers and the halls,” The corner of his lips upturned into a smirk as he placed a hand over his heart, “I am touched you worry so deeply for me in that not so heartless heart of yours.”

She shoved him into the mattress, His body slightly bouncing at the force, straddling his hips Manon gripped his arms placing them above his head. Inching towards him their breaths intertwined, “Make fun of me princeling and next time I won’t rush to you, even in my darkest dreams.”

Wyrd bless him. She knew what he was doing. Distracting her, attempting to ease her mind. Manon didn’t know what or whom to thank for Dorian in her life. Nonetheless she will be forever grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say Hi on Tumblr @mysweetvilllain!


End file.
